


white

by krucxa



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, first snow, no beta we die like men, no plot just vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: "It's snowing," Hyunjae notes, his eyes glued to the sight. Having already observed it for a good while, though, Sangyeon keeps his own gaze on the man of his dreams instead.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	white

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this in an hour. all i have to say in my defence is: it snowed for the first time here and the next thing i know i wrote this  
> this wasn't proofread but i hope that you'll like this lil drabble anyway!!

It's snowing.

It's a bit of a confusing realization to have, based on the fact that it hasn't done so this year… up until now, apparently. As Sangyeon stares out the window, he can't help but feel nostalgic, for a reason unknown to him. His eyes follow the slowly descending snowflakes and he thinks back to his childhood.

He thinks of the cold touch of it against his skin. He thinks of thick scarves and mittens, of a beanie pushed so far down that it almost covers one's eyes. He thinks of late walks on snowy paths.

And as he does so, he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. It's ironically fitting. He didn't even notice the weather before he made the drink, but perhaps he somehow felt it coming, after all.

The thing is, what one usually expects of first snow is a light drizzle, a small coat that melts in under an hour. This, though, doesn't seem like it's going to leave so soon; not when Sangyeon stands there, watching as their neighbours' houses get covered by a significant layer of snow.

On one hand, it's a bit troubling—they'll have to dig all the way through their wardrobes for their winter clothes, won't they?—but on the other, it's a distinctly beautiful sight. For now, Sangyeon can take a step back and enjoy the view.

He's so lost in his own world that he doesn't even notice it when someone else joins him.

"Good morning," is all the warming that he gets before a pair of arms wraps around his chest. He doesn't even have to check to know that it's Hyunjae who leans into his back, resting his head in the crook of Sangyeon's neck with a small sigh. Despite his usual amounts of energy, he still isn't entirely awake, it seems. Perhaps it's the weather that has this effect on him.

It's… endearing, Sangyeon deems. Perhaps, it's a good thing that no one can read his thoughts, as he would probably get called out for how smitten he is, but like this, he can be as whipped as he wants to be.

"Morning," he replies, before taking another sip of his drink. It's as comfortingly warm as Hyunjae's presence behind him, and they stay like this for a few more seconds, simply appreciating the moment.

It isn't until he hears another pair of footsteps entering the living room that Hyunjae drops his arms, though he doesn't step back. Sangyeon turns with a smile, met with the fleeting touch of a kiss placed on his cheekbone, before Juyeon straightens up and mirrors his expression.

It's a good morning, indeed.

He watches as the other two greet each other with the smallest peck as well, Hyunjae's eyes drooping closed almost immediately; it's cute how sleepy he is at the moment. That isn't a very common sight, despite the fact that they live together, so Sangyeon dearly cherishes it every time he gets to witness it.

"Coffee?"

It's just a single word, but the way that Juyeon gazes at Hyunjae right then makes the actual question obvious. The other nods, once, still obviously a bit out of it, and Juyeon strides off towards the kitchen counter, leaving Hyunjae with Sangyeon.

It isn't until then that he notices the blanket thrown around Hyunjae's shoulders. It's so big that a part of it drags after him on the floor despite Hyunjae's height, though the man in question doesn't even seem to notice it.

He doesn't seem to really focus on anything, to be frank. He stares off into the distance, blinking lazily every now and then, and Sangyeon feels the overwhelming urge to swoop him up into his arms; but doesn't actually do so, because he doesn't want to bother the other just yet.

It takes Hyunjae approximately a minute until he notices the weather outside.

Sangyeon can hear the sound of boiling water coming from the kitchen, followed by a quiet click and the heavier sound of a mug scraping against the wooden counter. It seems to snap Hyunjae out of his daze, and he glances around before his gaze sticks to the window. His eyes widen, just the slightest bit, in realization—or perhaps wonder.

Sangyeon smiles against the cup.

"It's snowing," Hyunjae notes, his eyes glued to the sight. Having already observed it for a good while, though, Sangyeon keeps his own gaze on the man of his dreams instead.

"It is," he hums back, bringing a hand up to fix a stray lock of Hyunjae's hair that seems to stubbornly stick out. Even as he pats it down, it remains in place, so he eventually gives up.

Stepping back, he belatedly realizes that Hyunjae is staring down at him, now, and he offers the other a small smile. The corner of Hyunjae's lips turns upwards before he looks away again.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Sangyeon adds in, finally turning towards the window as well. It's true; the world covered in white, the snowflakes that continue falling, some even getting stuck on the glass. Hyunjae reaches out, placing his hand against the window, as if to touch them.

"Yeah," he replies, a bit distracted. Sangyeon doesn't blame him; he, himself, was amazed at the sight barely a couple of minutes ago.

This slow morning; it feels like it's dragging on and on, from a positive point of view, that is. Honestly speaking, Sangyeon wouldn't mind if time had stopped for a while, as it's one of those moments that he'd gladly relive again and again in his memories, think back to them with the same amount of nostalgia as he did due to the snow outside.

The fact that he's with the people he loves only makes this even more joyful.

When Juyeon strides into the room, he does so slowly, with that content grin of his. He's holding a couple of mugs in his hands, one obnoxiously cute and the other a solid black. He offers the former to Hyunjae, who doesn't even spare it a glance, and barely manages to hide his amusement.

It's probably only due to how tired Hyunjae is that he doesn't even try to throw hands, or notice the obnoxious mug in the first place.

He doesn't say anything, no, he doesn't thank Juyeon verbally. Not while he's still half asleep. Instead, Hyunjae reaches out, blatantly asking for Juyeon's hand, and the other chuckles before lacing their fingers.

It's disgustingly domestic. Sangyeon can't even look away, not when his heart feels this full.

"Did you see?" he prompts, nodding towards the window. Juyeon blinks back at him, taking a second to process his words before glancing outside.

He hums, vaguely affirming.

"Yeah, already noticed it in the kitchen," he says, squeezing Hyunjae's hand, who doesn't outwardly react, though Sangyeon does notice a suspiciously pink tint spreading through his cheeks. Then, Juyeon meets Sangyeon's eye once more, adding in, "I thought it would be nicer to watch it with you two, though."

The statement fills his chest with that same warmth as a hot drink would; it's so stupidly comforting, so unbearably charming of Juyeon to say. It makes up for the cold seeping through the floor, leaving Sangyeon to stare off into the street for the nth time that morning.

For a moment, it's completely quiet, save for the occasional sloshing of a drink inside a mug. Sangyeon could get used to this.

"I've heard that couples who watch the first snowfall together are destined to last for a long time," Juyeon chimes up out of nowhere, sounding almost teasing as he does so. There's an undeniable amount of fondness dripping from his words, and Sangyeon automatically feels himself smiling at the tone.

Hyunjae, on the other hand, avoids Juyeon's gaze, as if embarrassed. He hikes his blanket higher from where it slipped down his shoulder, and doesn't reply for a moment before he sniffs and finally murmurs, "consider yourself lucky, then."

When Juyeon looks at Hyunjae this time, there's no denying the affection in his gaze. Sangyeon had witnessed it enough times to immediately recognize it.

"I do," he whispers back, like it's a secret meant for only the tree of them to know. In a way, it is. Technically, no one needs to hear it but them.

It takes a lot of self-control for Sangyeon not to laugh the moment he notices the way Hyunjae's face colors at the words. In his very unbiased opinion, the look suits him a lot. He wouldn't mind seeing Hyunjae blush, again and again from this point on.

It's then that he thinks, first snow wouldn't be this meaningful if he wasn't watching it with the other two.

After all, it's snowing for the first time this year, and Sangyeon is so damn in love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> sangjumil enthusiasts follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ddonibell) ♡


End file.
